


Of Love and Fame

by Crimson Rosé (Poison_Rose)



Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Entertainment Industry, Fluff, M/M, Musician!Tsukishima Kei, kind of secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Rose/pseuds/Crimson%20Ros%C3%A9
Summary: Tsukishima Kei, the winner of Teen Choice Idol Award 2020, went to Schweiden Alders’ game. Was he interested in volleyball? Was he cheering for a friend? Fans on social media were having a heated debate.Prompts: DAY 5 –Punk|Royal AU| Idol
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928803
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Of Love and Fame

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth fanfictions for Tsukishima Kei!

Title: Of Love and Fame

Prompts: DAY 5 – ~~Punk~~ | ~~Royal AU~~ | Idol

  
  
  


**UmeboshiLover** : I saw Tsukishima-san at the Ariake Arena! He’s sitting 2 rows in front of me!

**UmeboshiLover** : [a picture of a blonde man’s back raising a victory sign at the camera]

**AsameMochi** replies: Is that really him? Did you see his face?

**UmeboshiLover** replies: I did! But I didn’t want to take a picture with his face because it's his private time…

**TsukkiProtectionSquad** replies: You did great **@UmeboshiLover** -san! Although, I wonder why he went to the match. I’m a new fan. Does he like volleyball?

**TsukishimaMomTeam** replies: **@TsukkiProtectionSquad** He used to play volleyball in high school. His team even went to the Nationals twice!

**ISeeTsukkiInMyDream** replies: Hi, guys! So I looked up the match, and today’s match was supposed to be Schweiden Alders against Suntory Sunbirds. One of Tsukki’s teammates played for Schweiden Alders!

**UmeboshiLover** replies: So he is here to cheer for his friend? What a supportive friend he is!

**TsukishimaMomTeam** replies: I hope he had fun! And for all Moonshine out there, please don’t invade his personal space if you happen to see him. It’s not a schedule, so let him have some personal time!

**UmeboshiLover** replies: I’ll be watching! If anyone crowds him, I’ll throw salt at you!

**KuroiNeko** replies: Way to go, **@UmeboshiLover**!

☾☾☾

Tsukishima was focused on the match, or rather, one play in particular. He watched the setter’s beautiful, flawless form that gave the opposing team’s blockers a hard time decoding. He watched as each toss was propelled into the air with unyielding accuracy and each serve was as intense as the last.

Tsukishima loved watching Kageyama in his so-called natural habitat. It sounded like he was voicing a documentary and Kageyama was the observed animal, but Tsukishima couldn't find any analogy more accurate than this. The court was truly Kageyama's kingdom. It was his home.

Soon the first set was over. Schweiden Alders took it with a score 28-26. Tsukishima watched as Kageyama looked around, eyes narrowed, flitting from one row of audience seats to another. Tsukishima knew Kageyama was looking for him. Unfortunately, he had started his search from the opposite side of the stadium, so by the time he was two sections away from where Tsukishima was sitting, he was called back into the court.

_Don’t be mad, King, you’ll find me eventually,_ Tsukishima mused as he saw the frustration in Kageyama’s face smoothed out into concentration as he took his starting position at the back right of the court.

When the second set ended with a touch block that landed out of bound behind the end line on Schweiden Alders’ side, a loud cheer came from the audience who cheered for Suntory Sunbirds. Kageyama went to grab his water and join the semi circle of players to listen to the coach’s plan. When all was said and repeated, he continued his search for Tsukishima.

It didn’t take long this time. Kageyama made a small hand wave when he spotted the blonde and Tsukishima waved back. Ushijima, who noticed Kageyama’s gaze, looked up and saw Tsukishima. He nodded once for an acknowledgement, which Tsukishima returned.

Nothing happened much after that. Some of Ushijima’s spikes got blocked, which wasn’t that surprising considering that this was a professional league, not a match between students that he was used to. Still, Tsukishima couldn’t help but recalled how his team had been so intimidated by the Japan flag on Ushijima’s jacket back in high school.

The match lasted longer than Tsukishima had thought, with the fifth set continuing far beyond 15 points, until Hoshiumi’s spike ended it at 32-30.

Tsukishima stood up and clapped when the match’s result was announced, before walking back outside. He didn’t go anywhere far, just went to the restroom and walked around the common area, waiting for Kageyama to come find him when the team meeting was done.

He looked around, trying to find something to kill time, when he stopped and looked closely at the vending machine. Right there, on the top right corner was a box of drink, with the word ‘yogurt milk’ and its price under it. It was the exact same drink Kageyama had always bought when he was in high school, alternating with regular milk.

Before realizing what he was doing, Tsukishima heard a thud from the space at the bottom of the vending machine. A box of yogurt milk laid there innocently. He bent down and pulled it out, before swiping the debit card in his hand and pushing the ‘Iced Tea’ button for himself.

“Tsukishima!” Kageyama’s voice came before his body. Tsukishima turned to his boyfriend, who was jogging towards him with an excited grin. He pulled himself to a stop in front of the blonde and puffed out his chest. “We won!”

“I know. I have eyes, Your Highness,” Tsukishima replied with a smile of his own. Time had passed long enough for Kageyama to learn how to look beyond his jabs, so the setter didn’t jump at the bait and growl like he used to. Tsukishima chucked the milk at Kageyama and opened his own bottle of tea.

The setter looked at the drink with wide, sparkling eyes. “I haven’t had this in a long time.” He excitedly stuck the straw in and sucked. “Where did you find it?” He asked after swallowing a big mouthful of milk.

Tsukishima pointed to the vending machine that was just _there_. He didn’t understand how Kageyama didn’t notice it when he played in this stadium several times a month.

“Oh, so they change the drinks. I have never seen it until today.”

“Hm,” Tsukishima hummed.

“You’re not wearing a mask,” Kageyama voiced his observation, “Do your fans not follow you around anymore?” He asked, then a wicked smile spread across his face. The same one that he had sent Hinata the first time he tried to encourage him during the match. “Or did they leave you already?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “My fans are reasonable. They don’t bother me outside of my work schedules.”

“Would they mind seeing me with you this late? I've heard that fans don't like their artists staying out late. Nighttime scandal and all.” It was already eight after all.

“Why would they be? I’m not a child. I can stay out as late as I want. And they are neither my mom or Akiteru.”

Kageyama frowned when Tsukishima didn’t catch on to what he was saying. “I mean seeing _me_ with you.”

“Huh?”

Seriously, what kind of celebrity wasn’t sensitive to dating scandals? Kageyama shook his head. Even he knew this. And Tsukishima was supposed to be the smart one out of the two of them. “Look, you are a celebrity. Aren’t you worried your fans will think we are dating?”

“Well, we _are_ dating.”

“They don’t know that.”

Tsukishima gave him a long, considering look, before something clicked. He then sighed. “Are you thinking about what happened to Sonoeda Kanae last week?”

Sonoeda Kanae was a famous idol. She was loved by the public. Every music she released was praised by both fans and non-fans. She was so popular that she was nominated for Best Girl Idol Award of the Year after debuting for only two years. But then last week, news of her dating got spread, and now her career was in a pinch. He had heard from his manager that her schedule got cancelled, and the show that she was supposed to appear on cut her out of the cast because of the negative public reaction.

Tsukishima never understood why some fans reacted so badly to celebrities’ dating news. Sure, they had the right to be disappointed and stop supporting them, but cursing them out and even emailing shows to stop inviting them were too much. Sometimes he wondered what people thought celebrities were. If they think of them as people at all.

“You could end up like her,” Kageyama bit his lower lip.

So that was why he suddenly became so sensitive with the issue when he was fine going out to a shopping mall together in public two weeks ago. Not that his fans think of it as anything more than two friends hanging out on their days off.

Yes, it could happen, Tsukishima was going to give him that. “I don’t care.” Besides, he trusted his fans. His fan base was not as big as many other artists, but it was full of people who truly love his music and his true personality. (Really, was there any other celebrity whose fans sassed them as often as his did?)

Kageyama didn’t look too fond of his answer. “How can you say that? It’s you career--”

“But not my only career,” Tsukishima quickly interjected. “You see, King, I didn’t get my degree for nothing. I doubt I’ll become jobless just because I date you.”

“Tsukishima–”

“Moreover, my fans are great people. I trust them.”

It was then that realization dawned on Kageyama. It wasn’t that Tsukishima didn’t know how shaky celebrities’ reputation was, it was the opposite. Tsukishima was the type of people who overtought every little things, but he wasn't stressed about his career because he knew his fans well. Tsukishima and his fans interacted on social media like friends. They joked, dissed, and sometimes even taunted each other. Tsukishima knew that although some of them might stop supporting him when he started dating, many would stay with him through thick and thin and even congratulated him on finding the right person for himself.

Kageyama had been in a couple fan chats, and he swore it was the one of the most positive groups of people he had ever been a part of. Just everyday people who don’t know each other in real life connecting and encouraging each other through Tsukishima’s music.

Tsukishima watched the change in Kageyama’s facial expression and smiled when he noticed the tension was gone from the other’s shoulders. “Now, don’t you have anything to congratulate me?”

Kageyama blinked a couple times and gave him a soft smirk. “Right. Congratulations on your Teen Choice Idol Award, Tsukishima Kei-san.”

“Thank you.” Tsukishima laced his fingers with Kageyama’s and tugged at him to follow. “Let’s go eat out. You can choose the place.”

☾☾☾

**UmeboshiLover** : Good job Moonshine! I saw some of you noticed Tsukishima-san at the arena, but no one approached him. Thank you.

**TsukkiClosetInfo** replies: That’s great to hear! We are such a respectful fandom. Keep it up!

**TsukishimaMomTeam** replies: I’m relieved.

**RockOnThePath** replies: Hey, have you seen Tsukki’s latest IG update?

**AsameMochi** replies: What? Not yet, give me a sec.

**RockOnThePath** replies: [a picture of two hands holding on to each other]

**RockOnThePath** replies: Here.

**UmeboshiLover** replied: OMG! Is he dating? Whose hand is that?

**TsukkiProtectionSquad** replies: Seems like it. Who is that lucky person? Looks like a guy’s hand to me.

**RedStringOfFate** replies: **@TsukkiProtectionSquad** I think so too.

**RedStringOfFate** replies: I’m jealous! I’m still as single as a single sock with another pair lost T^T

**SomesanNumberOneFan** replies: Tsukishima is a gay? Ewww. Disgusting!

**TsukkiProtectionSquad** replies: **@SomesanNumberOneFan** Have you noticed my username? Go away if you’re gonna hate.

**_TsukkiProtectionSquad_ ** _reports_ **_SomesanNumberOneFan_ **

**_TsukkiProtectionSquad_ ** _blocks_ **_SomesanNumberOneFan_ **

**_TsukkiProtectionSquad_ ** _kicked_ **_SomesanNumberOneFan_ **

**TsukkiProtectionSquad** replies: There. Now let’s go back to our conversation.

**RedStringOfFate** replies: Good job (0_0)b **@TsukkiProtectionSquad**

**AsameMochi** replies: Maybe I should ask Tsukki for some flirting advice. I’m trying to approach this guy in my class. No hope yet (YOY)

**PinocchioH** replies: Do you think he’s dating the volleyball player that he went to cheer for?

**GoWatchTheMV** replies: Kageyama Tobio? Speaking of which, some people saw Tsukki with him a couple times before.

**RockOnThePath** replies: OMG! If they were together often, then there's a chance it's Kageyama-san! I’m a jelly fan now. How come a celebrity with packed schedule like him has a boyfriend and I couldn’t even find myself a decent guy. TT_TT

**SingleLadyWoe** replies: I refused to see Tsukki get married before me. I’ll propose to my fiancé tomorrow! The challenge is on **@TsukishimaKei**!

**IllNameMySonKei** replies: Why did you tag him?! It’s not confirmed yet!

**TsukishimaKei** replies: We’re not going to get married anytime soon, so you’ll be winning by default.

**IllNameMySonKei** replies: Huh–

**PinocchioH** replies: Wait, so it’s real?!

**TsukishimaKei** replies: Yes.

**UmeboshiLover** replied: OMGGGGG! Congratulations!

**UbarashiKoto** replies: (O///////O)

**AsameMochi** replies: Don’t forget my flirting advice! Please save my dating life, Tsukki.

**TsukishimaKei** replies: Nothing is wrong with staying single. But if you really need one, just be yourself.

**TsukishimaMomTeam** replies: Tsukki! I love you. I’ll support you no matter what! Tell Kageyama-san that too!

  
  


☾☾☾

“See?” Tsukishima gave the man next to him a triumph smile. They were now back at Kageyama’s apartment in the Schweiden Alders’ complex.

Kageyama watched the lively chat in Tsukishima’s forum in amazement, before a wide, happy smile spread on his face and he dove to hug Tsukishima’s waist with both his arms. “Mm.”

“I love you, Tobio.”

“I love you too, Kei.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima is not an idol, he's a musician who produce music. He won Teen Choice Idol Award. "Idol" in this context doesn't mean a career, it means a "role model."
> 
> Come scream with/at me on Twitter @BlaBlaBla__Me  
> You can talk to me/ask me questions/request TsukiKage prompts anonymously here: [Drop Me a Message](https://curiouscat.qa/CrimsonRose_Monika)


End file.
